


My Robin To His Batman

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, M/M, during dicks fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the period that no one knew Dick was alive except for Bruce.</p><p>Damian finds the video game that Dick had placed at his grave in Bruce's room and confronts Bruce about it.<br/>---<br/>How could he say it so that Bruce would understand? Damian's fists tightened because it was sometimes as if only Grayson could understand what he meant when he said things and now he wasn't here. The person who had first made him feel like the bat cave was his home, the first person who had really made him feel like he belonged WASN'T HERE ANYMORE.</p><p>That thought hurt Damian even more as he pushed forth to trying to speak with his father. To try to explain SOMEHOW.</p><p>“I am your blood son…” He stated, crossing his arms as he stopped walking away, “But Grayson was… the first Robin to your Batman…” Damian turned around, eyes narrowing in on Bruce's still form, pleading for him to understand, “and I was the first Robin to Grayson’s Batman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Robin To His Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I was thinking about Dick leaving that video game Damian wanted to play at his grave site. I thought that Bruce definitely visited Damian's grave a lot and must have found the game, knew it was from Dick and took it, not having the heart to throw it away.

The cave was always cast in shadows but today it seemed darker than usual. Bruce knew something was wrong the moment he walked in. It was a sort of sixth sense he had developed as Batman.

Sure enough as he walked up to the main computer the large desk chair turned around revealing a small figure who he knew was about to give him a lot of grief about something.

Damian was crossed legged in the chair, back straight as he rested his elbows on the handles of the chair while his hands rested against the others finger tips near his chest. His usual stance for when he’s confronting someone or plotting something that made him look like a miniature evil villain, although no one has told him that to his face. He was dressed as Robin even though it was still too early to go on patrol.

His eye slits narrowed as he grimaced at Bruce. He had been waiting and festering, his father could tell.

Bruce noticed the video game in Damian’s lap and inwardly swore. He then peered back up to Damian’s eyes that had never left his face. They were doing their best to read even the slightest emotion that crossed his face.

Likewise Bruce was watching Damian to see how much he knew from finding the game.

There was a long silence. Damian waited for Bruce to speak first.

“Where did you get that?” Bruce asked finally, going for more casual rather than accusing him right out, he knew he had gotten it from Bruce’s room but he wanted to hear his son say it.

“Where do you think?” Damian sneered, “Where you hid it of course.”

“Couldn’t wait for your Christmas presents this year?” Bruce tried for serious enough that Damian knew he would just be in trouble for looking through his stuff but not 'you're coming close to top secret information i'm keeping from you' mad.

“Father, do you take me for a fool? It’s summer right now. The likeliness of you buying anyone gifts is low in general let alone at this time of the year.”

“Damian.” Bruce warned, his voice low, eyes narrowed, as if he was threatening Damian to be quite.

“Father.” He glared back, in his own serious tone, “Do not lie to me. Who bought this game?”

Now Bruce knew that his son was testing him. He remained silent as they both tried to read each other’s unmoving faces once more.

Damian snapped, “Why won’t you say his name?!” His hands clenched into fists that he slammed down onto the arms of the chair.

“Who are you talking about?” Bruce asked coldly, knowing who he was talking about and feigning ignorance.

This blew Damian up. He jumped out of his seat lunging at Bruce. Batman dodged and Damian landed in a crouch not wasting any time as he swung his leg around to try and trip his father. Bruce jumped and simultaneously kicked Damian making him roll until he hit the wall of the bat cave.

“I only told him” Damian muttered getting up. He wiped the blood off his mouth. The kick had connected to his face and given him a split lip.

“I ONLY TOLD HIM!” He yelled, making his whole body shake. He lunged at his father once more, dodging with a jump as Bruce went to grab him and using Bruce’s outstretched arm to jump off as he swiftly kneed him in the face. Batman fell back a little as Dami landed. If this had been sparring the younger would have felt smug but as of right now it didn’t help at all, his anger still rose insatiably.

Damian charged once more but this time Bruce growled as Damian jumped. He grabbed the boy’s leg and spun him, using his own momentum against him and flinging him into the wall once more, this time harder.

“Stay down.” Bruce warned angrily.

“Father.” Damian lay on the floor. He slammed his fist on the ground hard enough to make his knuckles bleed, “Only… only Grayson would have known… I only told GRAYSON right before…”

Before I died.

Bruce remained silent.

“The game’s over a year old now Father. I skipped buying this version because the new version already came out. It wouldn’t be something anyone would give me now. Only…”

Only back then.

“I didn’t want to hurt you more by giving it to you.” Bruce said.

Lies.

He had kept it because he knew who it was from and who it was for, Bruce had found it at Damian’s grave site.

And Robin knew it.

“You mean you didn’t want me to think about him. You didn’t want me to remember him.” Damian sneered as he got up.

“Damian-“

“FATHER!” Damian screamed, “Where is he?!”

This startled Bruce, and it took all his bat-trained composure to keep his cool. His son couldn’t possibly know, he had just found a video game.

“Damian you know he’s d-“

“NO! WHERE IS HE?!” Damian demanded, foot stomping and then grinding into the ground, “It’s like- It’s like was NEVER HERE! Where is his bike?! Where are his escrima sticks?!”

“You know we don’t need them if he’s gone –“

“WHERE IS HIS SUIT?!” Damian gestured towards Jason’s robin outfit.

“YOU HAVE TODD’S UP THERE STILL AND HE’S ALIVE! WHAT ABOUT GRAYSON?! FATHER, WHAT ABOUT GRAYSON?!”

“Damian” Bruce approached his son stoically, arms out and palms up, “You’re grieving.”

Damian pushed him away, “No father.” He walked out of Bruce’s reach, his back to him, “Grayson was…”

Important.

Just so important.

How could he say it so that Bruce would understand? Damian's fists tightened because it was sometimes as if only Grayson could understand what he meant when he said things and now he wasn't here. The person who had first made him feel like the bat cave was his home, the first person who had really made him feel like he belonged WASN'T HERE ANYMORE.

That thought hurt Damian even more as he pushed forth to trying to speak with his father. To try to explain SOMEHOW.

“I am your blood son…” He stated, crossing his arms as he stopped walking away, “But Grayson was… the first Robin to your Batman…” Damian turned around, eyes narrowing in on Bruce's still form, pleading for him to understand, “and I was the first Robin to Grayson’s Batman.”

Bruce could see the crumbles of Damian’s armor of anger falling apart.

Damian sniffed, forcing back tears, forcing back the shake that threatened to come over his form and the cracking dissonance of sadness that could befall his voice if he gave into his sadness.

But Bruce also saw the gleam in his eyes was not just of grief and anger but of intelligence and insight.

“Grayson is alive, isn’t he father?” Damian asked as if it were a rhetorical question.

Bruce could see the hope in the small boy’s eyes but also the hesitation and self-doubt because maybe he had come to that conclusion just because he wishes so much for Grayson to be alive.

“We buried him.” Bruce answered straight faced.

Damian turned away again, walking away.

He spoke once more, not stopping to turn around before leaving Bruce alone in the cave, “Yes Father, just as we buried you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the week before Dick and Damian's reunion in Grayson! I guess I should have posted it back then when we were all pining for some Dick and Damian stuff but I scrapped it instead. Then I saw it again in my stuff and decided I should just post it.
> 
> I hope in canon Dick and Damian were able to/will be able to play that video game together.


End file.
